The mantels story
by sageingpaths
Summary: A character has a beginning but what if its so twisted by appearances? Then lets look past this and reveal the Mantels tale. A tale from the very beginning.


**The mantle's beginning**  
_everything must have a beginning,even so before many of the births of Nightmaren's.  
this is such a tale.A tale of one known as the 'the mantle' now a days.  
he's name is __**Jackle**_

Wizeman the wicked,was at a peak of his,his minions of 2nd and 3rd levels,able too consent with any dreams and haunt those visitors.  
But he needed something more powerful,one that would be the most strongest of all hes too conceal it self outside their dreams and wonder both nightmare and nightopia. And follow hes each wish and destroy nightopia.  
then so followed the planning of this nightmaren too be each time hes plan followed each and every attempted 1st level too cope with its on body or hold it self apart in hes hands or breaking immediate.  
The case of this angered Wizeman a hes him too make much with souls and even so blessed with such they failed.

And it followed,failure after failure. Till one came about.  
Pretty much the same case,Wizeman creating it from the black of hes mind,including a soul and the blackest of the dark sea its body crafted and seemed he was finally goner have hes creation.  
However problems started too arise and so the creation's level was apportioned and it was born as a 2nd even though it went through the stress of being suddenly changed level through its creation kept up its physical body and in turn lead too the creation of the closest 1st level he had as of the first too of survived this border of creation.  
A name was given upon this nightmaren.'Jackle'.

And Wizeman held much thought towards this one as it seemed that of surviving this ordeal it would have much potential. Which soon followed.

The nightmaren followed each and every command sent by Wizeman. Attacking and scaring Visitors gaining their ideya. It seemed too of managed the fact of being able too survive without a between both nightmare and Nightopia. With no problems in hand. Jackle gained much praise from Wizeman  
and truly proved too be the best of any Nightmaren's he had created.  
And proved too really be capable since it has survived much time after being created,more so then a minute or seconds. Surviving months and even a year.

However all that was too come too an Jackle held a secret he tried too keep hidden for so long till he came too he did Wizeman's mind changed and it seemed Jackle was going too fail like past body was even dissolving under he was weakening and soon would cease too cold truth was deviled in blunt words too the Nightmaren. That he wouldn't most likely survive from this and hes body would collapse from under made Jackle fear the worse and so much of hes work fell foul too this mind was clouded with this thought as hes body slowly fell under him.

Wizeman however sore that he was slowly dieing ,at a pace which Jackle was trying too fight due too him being one of his best Nightmaren's,Wizeman wouldn't let him fall foul too with this over much time a cape was made too fit and help Jackle.  
The cape was like a life support machine too the boy,it was a gift from hes master as he was called in,in hes gloomy this changed when he first wore the cape.  
in Wizeman's own words,the cape should stop the matter of hes body failing under him and slow or even stop the process therefore it should also provide faction as well so he would still be able too use hes hands and  
it would act as hes body as well gave the boy's confidence back so that the matter of him having no true body would be covered up from any one as Wizeman thought the boy returned too hes normal self and got accustomed too the cape.

but however the problems didn't stop,even though Jackle's body was saved in the time the boy started too respond less,and hes matter of ability's and interactions ways he used were lost and soon he was unable too do much at hes count of ideya dropped at a Wizeman was able too  
see this,maybe due too the matter that hes body was saved,it seemed the case of hes failure moved to hes it had something else too destroy, course this was more or less known as insanity too the he was slowly losing hes mind and so most likely would have nothing left in hes head.  
Jackle's problems didn't stop and it seemed as well hes connection was breaking too,he was having much problems and difficulties. That being unresponsive was one of the cases of his mind was even  
the case of him having a blank look about which would change when he suddenly returned too  
hes known character.

That was till Wizeman stepped in and took the boy too an unknown location. Sealing the boy into an empty dark was too be left their,with no one too interact with him. Wizeman was the only one too know he was their and so he would be sealed till the right visitor came around and he would have a connection too keep him stable outside of that hes original ties were cut and if he were too ever step out he would die and cease too exist at Wizeman governed a new tie for the nightmaren.

Jackle was left for years in that with only a deck of cards too keep him assumed in nothing could be done about hes sanity and he truly lost it,rumbling on about crazy items and such when ever he was checked on by Wizeman over much passing time. Jackle slowly came too fear the room as too the case of hes insanity and a type of paranoia he gained,at many times believing too be stuck in a very small box and so kept too in much fear. Jackle never left that  
room,till a visitor came around that would prove too be perfect too be Jackle was taken from the room by Wizeman himself,clearly visible as insane.

However even so it appeared he truly left the room finally,that room become hes time it  
bestowed new features,but the fears stayed and Jackle at many times suffered in the of course he become a damaged failure in the end,with him the case lucky too of not been destroyed in the end. Having proved usefulness as he learned new ability's from the deck of cards he amused himself with,becoming a self claimed magician. And truly proved too be a nightmare too visitors.  
However much suffered,as he was on hes own for all those years,he has no clue on how too interact with others or hold a stable conversation at holding any kind of boundary of whats right or wasn't a word to him or so it he was dealt afraid too do challenge with Wizeman or with that room. and that even the voices in hes head.

_From being one of Wizeman's proudest truly proving hes wroth as a Nightmaren. He become a disgust and fear too overs. His insanity befalling with the title of the worse of any. Jackle become a failure in Wizeman's eyes.  
But however there was only one upside from being created, it governed the means of NIGHTS and Reala's birth.  
That he did have some meaning of being created in the first place, he proved the works and needed research too create the True 1st levels in the end.  
However even with the glory he present. Everyone just sees him as some insane character,having no idea of hes history or hes true character at the beginning. All forgotten too him._

_This is Jackle the mantle' s it govern new light too this character...  
Whom truly wasn't born mad,That he grew too become mad._


End file.
